In prior art looms, it has been relatively difficult to switch from one fabric width to another. In other words, it has been difficult to convert the loom for weaving a second, different fabric web width, after the loom has been set up for a first specific width. To carry out such a switch, in each case the respectively provided spreader arrangement and its associated auxiliary components, would have to be exchanged, i.e. replaced with a different spreader arrangement that had been set up for the new weaving width. Next, the two laying-in and cutting devices at the edges of the woven web would have to be dismounted, repositioned and then carefully adjusted for the new weaving width. The total procedure for converting a prior art loom to a new weaving width is thus relatively complicated and time consuming.